


Elite Persona Agents

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Elite Beat Agents, Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossover, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Sort of a Songfic, Too Many Characters to Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izanami has won, and Souji and his team are through... or are they? All the people they've helped in Inaba haven't given up hope. With their support, the Elite Persona Agents may be able to make one last stand after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elite Persona Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 4 Kink Meme](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal, originally posted June 7, 2010. The prompt: " **I WAS BOOOORN IN A CROSS FIRE HURRICANE** " From that, I... somehow... got this. Yeah, I... don't even know.

“AGENTS!!”

The blinding white light from Izanami-no-Ōkami’s attack gradually faded, and the populace of Inaba were able to see their heroes again. But something was wrong. They were still. Lifeless.

Namatame was the first to realize what had happened. He hung his head in despair. “It’s over... The Agents... They’re... all rocked out...”

It was true. The Elite Persona Agents had been petrified by Izanami’s assault, literally turned to stone statues. Souji and his seven suit-clad comrades posed together for the last time, faces forever frozen in shock.

It really was over.

The hideous form of Izanami-no-Ōkami rose up over Inaba, laughing deep in her throat at her victory. As her army of Shadows prepared to attack, the gathered townsfolk huddled together, awaiting the end. Ai clung to Kou, sobbing into his shirt. Eri held Yuuta tight, searching for words of comfort but finding none. Hanako and Ms. Kashiwagi cried in each other’s arms. Even Dojima was barely holding onto his composure.

Tears were streaming down Nanako’s face; it was only shock that kept her from breaking down altogether. _‘Big bro... Agents...’_ It was all over. Souji had lost...

...Or had he? Nanako’s big brother had never given up before. He’d believed in her and helped her this far. She had to do the same for him! The pain and fear left Nanako’s expression, swept away by a sudden new wellspring of determination within her. _‘NO! We need to be strong! We need to have faith!’_

Nanako took a step forward from her father, staring up at the figure of her big brother through the tears. “E... P... A...” she whispered, clapping her hands together. “E... P... A... E... P... A... E... P... A...”

As Nanako chanted and clapped, the people of Inaba stared at her. “Nanako...” Dojima whispered.

Ayane suddenly clenched her fists, turning a fierce expression that matched Nanako’s toward the nearby Daisuke. “There still might be hope! We have to try!!” Daisuke nodded, and both of them turned back to Nanako, clapping in time with her.

Hope spread outward like a wave, as the townsfolk gathered around the eight statues that had been the Elite Persona Agents. The chanting grew louder, and faster.

“E-P-A! E-P-A! E-P-A! E-P-A!”

Dozens of people were chanting now, and either clapping or throwing their fists in the air. Students, teachers, Daidara and Shiroku, the spacy girl and the errand boy -- even the fox had joined in, barking in time to the rhythm.

“E-P-A! E-P-A! E-P-A! E-P-A!”

All of Inaba had united. All the people the Agents had helped through their troubles, big or small. Izanami-no-Ōkami was still laughing mockingly, but Nanako imagined she could also hear a powerful beat, still quiet, but growing louder...

“E-P-A! E-P-A! E-P-A! _E-P-A!_ ”

A guitar riff sang out, and a crack formed in the stone statue that had once been Souji Seta. Izanami’s laughter stopped instantly. More cracks formed in his statue, and all the others, a bright light streaming out of them. The people of Inaba kept chanting and clapping, daring to hope that maybe, just maybe...

The Elite Persona Agents burst free of the stone prisons, landing triumphantly in a circle. As the townsfolk around them burst into laughter and cheers, Souji stood tall, light gleaming off of his sunglasses. Even as he crushed his Persona card with one hand, his other pointed at the crowd. “Are you _ready_?”

As one, Inaba responded with a hearty “OK!!”

Souji grinned. “Three, two, one, GO!!”

**I was born in a crossfire hurricane...**

As the Agents began their dance, Izanagi took a mighty leap into the center of the swarm of Shadows. His ame-no-nuhoko sliced through them like butter.

**And I howled at my ma in the driving rain**

Susano-o snapped his fingers, and a cyclone exploded in the center of the swarm, tossing black blobs all around.

**But it’s all right now... In fact, it’s a gas**

Suzuka Gongen moved in, spinning her saber behind her, and then with a single swipe she slashed over a dozen beasts in twain.

**‘Cause it’s all right...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas, gas, gas!**

Empowered by the Agents’ dance, the people of Inaba joined in the fight against the Shadows. Kou brought his basketball down and crushed an approaching Shadow in one blow, and Daisuke kicked his soccer ball with enough force to knock down a whole group. Dojima showed off his marksmanship, never missing a single headshot.

“Grrrr...” Izanami-no-Ōkami growled. “ _Destroy_ them!” The Shadows swarmed forward once again -- but the Agents were ready.

**I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag**

Wreathed in flames, Amaterasu swept her silver wings over the enemy army, leaving a trail of Shadows burnt, melted, and turned to ash in her wake.

**I was schooled with a strap right across my back**

Rokuten Maoh fearlessly waded into the swarm, crushing everything around him with his flame-patterned club.

**But it’s all right now... In fact, it’s a gas**

Yamato-Takeru floated above the Shadows and lifted a single hand, and explosions of pure almighty energy erupted below him.

**‘Cause it’s all right...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas, gas, gas!**

Rise grinned, winking at the crowd. “Keep bringin’ the singin’, senpai!”

Teddie popped the head of his suit off just long enough to sparkle for his audience. “Oh, yeah! Let’s dance, baby!”

Souji spun his microphone and shouted out, “Music LIVES!!”

And Inaba echoed his words: “Music LIVES!!”

Izanami-no-Ōkami watched in horror as the fight grew more and more one-sided. Hisano knocked a Shadow over with her cane; Naoki smashed a liquor bottle over another’s skull; Sayoko wielded syringes like a ninja might wield poisoned needles.

**I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead**

Hanako swung a Shadow above her head by its tail, tossing it into a group of its comrades.

**I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled**

Yumi ducked past an outstretched claw and struck back with surprising strength.

**I frowned at the crumbs of a crust of bread**

Shu wielded his baseball bat like a pro, knocking the monsters that approached him to the ground.

**I was crowned with a spike right through my head  
Right through my head!**

Even tiny Ayane managed to hook the slider of her trombone around a Shadow’s neck, flinging it across the street.

**But it’s all right now... In fact, it’s a gas**

And all the while, the Agents were laying waste to Izanami’s army. Guided by Kanzeon’s keen eye, Kamui sent a tidal wave of ice crashing forward that shattered all in its path.

**‘Cause it’s all right...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas, gas, gas!**

The once mighty horde of Shadows had been decimated. The remainder backed away nervously as Izanagi hefted his weapon again. The people of Inaba were dancing now, cheering and chanting as one. “HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!” Anyone watching from the outside (assuming they had possessed the self-control not to join in) might have noticed the crowd beginning to almost _glow_ from within...

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Izanami-no-Ōkami shrieked with rage and reared up, preparing to personally enter the battle again. A blast of sickly electricity lashed out from her palm -- and crashed against Souji’s forearm, dissolving uselessly.

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Souji stepped forward, blue sparks jumping from his fingers to earth themselves in the street below. In his chest, in his heart, he could feel the power of the links he had formed, the support and the love of everyone in Inaba. The crowd parted before him as he approached Izanami-no-Ōkami.

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Souji hooked one finger around the bridge of his sunglasses and tossed them to the side. He held his hand up to the sky, fingers stretched wide, and a card formed above his palm, shining with the combined strength and determination of everyone who stood at his back.

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Souji clenched his fist and crushed the card. In a flash of blue light, body and clothing transforming, Izanagi -- now Izanagi-no-Ōkami -- reappeared behind Souji. The sunlight glinted off his white mask and coat, and his red eyes gleamed with resolution.

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Another blast from Izanami-no-Ōkami bounced harmlessly off of Souji’s skin. All the people of Inaba were cheering him on, pumping their fists in the air. Their chant buoyed him, lifted him up through Izanami’s desperate assault: “Music LIVES! Music LIVES! Music LIVES!”

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Izanagi-no-Ōkami lifted up his gleaming blade and spun it in the air, only once. The sweep of the blade left a glowing circle in the air, a circle that grew brighter with every second. Souji lifted his hand again, preparing to give his Persona the signal to strike, the signal to end this battle for good.

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Izanami-no-Ōkami threw another destructive bolt, then _another_ , but it could no more penetrate Souji’s power than a pencil could penetrate steel. _This_ was the true “will of all mankind”, Souji thought. And he would prove that to Izanami... _now_!

**Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...  
Jumpin’ Jack Flash, it’s a gas...**

Souji swung his hand forward, and Izanagi-no-Ōkami released the power he had been gathering in one blast. The blinding beam of light shot forward unstoppably. The dregs that remained of Izanami’s Shadow army threw themselves in the way of the blast, but it dissolved them instantly without so much as slowing.

“Stop! STOP!” Izanami-no-Ōkami shrieked.

Powered by the Elite Persona Agents’ will to find the truth, to save the world they loved...

“Stop the music!! STOP!!”

...and powered by the faith and trust of all the people they had befriended, all the people they had saved...

“STOP! STOP!! _STOP THE MUSIC!!_ ”

...Izanagi’s blast struck the hulking monster that was Izanami-no-Ōkami, searing through the magical barrier she had frantically erected...

**KA-LAPOWABOOM**

...and through Izanami herself. With a mighty explosion that lit up the sky, Izanami-no-Ōkami was destroyed.

**It’s a gas!**

Inaba erupted in ecstatic applause. The world was finally safe. The tears that flowed were happy ones now, as families and friends hugged and held each other, rewarded for their faith with a new chance to live.

Dojima picked Nanako up and hugged her tight, and she hugged him back with all the strength in her little arms. A glint of light behind her caught her attention, and she turned to see her big brother and his comrades. They were leaning on each other, looking thoroughly exhausted but still grinning for all they were worth.

“Agents!” The crowd called out to them and the cheering only grew louder. “Agents!” “Agents!” “Thank you, Agents!!” “Thank you, Agents!!” Souji and his friends accepted the thanks and the praise with modest smiles (and a blush here and there).

Nanako giggled. The Elite Persona Agents had saved the town once again, and now it was time for them to head home and take their well-deserved rest. “Agents are...” she called out, and as the Agents waved, the rest of the crowd joined her.

“GO!!”

\------

Souji opened his eyes to find himself in the Velvet Room once more. Igor sat before him as usual... but his back was turned toward the gray-haired young man. Then, with a mighty cry, Igor spun around and thrust one fist forward to give Souji a triumphant thumbs-up. “ _Yeah!!_ ”

**MISSION COMPLETE**


End file.
